


薄荷牛奶 Mint Milk  ① ⑧ ABO

by Mianyusuee



Category: TAETEE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianyusuee/pseuds/Mianyusuee
Summary: 終於更新了〜輕鬆又頗長的甜餅❤️🍭下一章才要走劇情😗我寫甜段子真的寫得很開心〜太久沒有和老婆親密親密的爹也太慘了叭人生第一次寫ABO雷: 文筆渣 私設ABO有包子 孕期反應##雷者勿進##OOC 注意！！
Relationships: taetee - Relationship





	薄荷牛奶 Mint Milk  ① ⑧ ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 小伙伴注意！！  
> 樂乎那“已編輯”的版本被PB後還在等候解封  
> 只有在這裏才看到原文哦！！

[ tee！你怎麼可以這樣！那麼高興的事情也不告訴我們！我還以為你得了什麼大病才不能上班！我可是你好友！] 

自Be Sporty的聲明發出以後fah就知道tee是真的懷了孩子，她立即就打電話給tee，在電話裡一直喋喋不休的說着

[ 對不起啦，因為我不太懂怎樣開口嘛…不竟我是未婚懷孕…] tee內疚的說著

[ 哎喲！這都什麼年代了，還介懷這些？傻了吧？] fah失笑的道

[ …是嗎？] 

[ 哎喲！別想太多好了，孕夫要好好休息安胎~現在知道寶寶的性別了沒有？我可要當寶寶的乾媽哦～]

[ 不知道啊，可也不會去刻意檢查，我和tae想待寶寶出生才知道，比較驚喜嘛！反正男還是女的我們都喜歡！]…

正在書桌前工作上的tae看著tee和另一個alpha聊得那麼歡，眉頭都皺起來，挽緊的嘴唇盡是忍不住的醋意，但看見他的笑容tae心底裡也是滿安心的

自事情交代清楚後，那些惡意言論自然不攻自破，tee的心情也放歡了不少，沒有再常常心事重重似的，但其實更大原因是因為tae給予他的承諾吧…

怕是tee自己也沒有察覺到原來自己如此重視tae予他的安全感

不過沒關係tae他自己知道就好了。

tee忽然被一股薄荷香氣包圍，他的愛人從工作抽身去到他身後一下子抱住了他，兩隻大手在他的肚子上摸著，還把頭埋在他頸子上蹭著

[ …好癢…對不起吶P fah…喂！tae！不要碰！不好意思…我…我先掛線了！！tae.… 嘟。嘟。。]

被突然掛線的fah無奈的苦笑，心想：天知道我剛剛聽到了什麼…我是不是也差不多該找一個伴侶吧…

[ 唔…tae…不要…] 

如小奶貓嗚咽的低吟在tee口裡飄出，嗅著越發濃烈的奶香，tae更加忍不住用嘴唇直在tee的頸上磨蹭

薄荷清新的氣息噴到tee的腺體上，惹得正値孕期敏感得很的tee立即縮成一團，可tae更大膽的一口一口親著他的頸子，濕潤的感覺在tee的頸子上蔓延，輕柔的舌頭輕輕舔著他的腺體

[ tae…好癢…唔！] 

tae的大手輕輕托住他的下顎，兩片紅唇著急的互相索取，自tee懷孕以後二人的肌膚之親也減少了許多，這也是因為tee的早孕反應太過劇烈，情況不太穩定，所以除了照顧好tee的身體，他們根本沒閒暇顧其他事

可更大的原因是因為他們知道一旦親上了就會像現在般唇齒交纏得難捨難離，tee白晢的雙手在他的後頸摸著，不輕不重的力度似是在挑釁著tae的耐力般

深紅色的嘴唇移到tee被敞開的胸口前細細吸啜，留下一個又一個紅印，酥麻的感覺突然刺激到tee，差點忍不住喊出聲，可為免別人聽到只好伸手摀著口掩蓋自己的低吟

Omega被漸濃的薄荷香味熏得全身發熱，埋在他的肩上微微喘著氣，帶著奶香的氣息噴到黝黑的肌膚上惹得tae的耳尖一陣發麻

現在他們一呼一吸盡是二人混合一起的信息素，作為正常男人的tae面對著自己omega如此的引誘自然也會起了反應，而親得不能自拔的tee同樣如他一樣…二人發現了之間的異樣，tee立即就被輕輕推開了

tae馬上別開了身，尷尬的低語道 [ 我們還是…先停下來吧…再這樣下去可會…] 擦槍走火。

仍然臉色潮紅的tee緩了緩才意識到tae在說什麼忍不住笑了出來，不竟禁慾了那麼久其實也很正常嘛

[ 那你…你自己…處理一下] tee尷尬的笑了笑便躲到洗手間裡去冷靜自己，留下tae獨個兒在地上做掌上壓

tae一邊努力在做掌上壓一邊堅定的想著：再忍忍就過了，再多一個月就可以碰到寶貝了…

。  
。

今天tee邀請了tul一家來作客，早早就開始準備了好些適合孩子吃的飯菜和小食，可為免tee過份勞碌tae還是任由tee的擺佈替他做菜

[ 這邊那碗…倒進去！]

[ 那個！不是這個…］

[ 多一點點，再多放一點！]

tee在旁邊一邊靠著廚房門扶著腰一邊氣急敗壞的教他，對於被禁止進入廚房這回事tee本來已經很氣憤，現在看著tae弄到一塌糊塗的更是氣得很

[ 你…啊！]

可說著說著肚子突然傳來一陣悶痛，tee立即低呼了一聲，tae聞立即把手上的東西全丟下來到tee身邊，擔心的道 [ 又疼了？先去坐下吧] 

tee抿著唇點了點頭，扶著tae的手臂慢慢在沙發坐下緩著這陣悶痛，tae用手揉著他的肚子望能紓緩一下痛楚，又道 [ 是站太久了吧？] 

這種悶痛自十五週後就頻頻出現，第一次痛是在半夜的時候，tee從持續難耐的痛楚醒過來，他捂著肚子雙眼溢滿淚水驚慌地喚tae起來的摸樣，可真的深深刻了在tae腦海𥚃...太嚇人了

匆匆送去醫院後幸好醫生說這種痛楚是屬正常的，因為在這個時候孩子正長得快，生殖腔被撐大所以引起生理性痛楚，也是沒辦法紓緩唯有忍耐一下

[ 還疼嗎？] tae一邊用心的替他揉一邊低語問道

[一點點…沒事兒，你去繼續做菜吧不然來不及…] tee輕輕推開了他，他可不想因為他耽誤了事兒

他所謂的「一點點」已經被tee抿到泛白的嘴唇出賣了，他當然知道絕對不只是如此輕程度的痛，tae輕撫著他的額撫平tee皺起的眉頭說 [ 我請媽媽幫忙好了，讓我替你先揉著吧，不然光看着你痛，我也不好受…]

[ …好吧] 

正痛著的tee也不好反抗，乾跪找了個舒服的姿勢窩在他強健的臂彎裡揉著自己的肚肚，浸淫在薄荷的氣息下也是舒服得很

自懷孕以後，因為foam他的身體已經沒有了逞強的本錢，先不說早孕反應，平時也常常易困易暈，站久了又肚痛腰痛，不說以為自己患什麼病了，實在是不得不依賴他的alpha

tee一邊想著一邊默默握往孩子他爸的手，不知不覺又困了…

。  
。

[ P tee...P tee ] 一把奶聲奶氣的聲音喚著tee

tee迷迷糊糊的擦著眼醒了起來，見到自己身上蓋住了一張毛毯，轉過頭去一個長相甜美的女孩子映入眼簾，yim？

Yim瞪著渾圓的大眼睛看著tee，見他睜開了眼立即咧嘴笑著，露出一排未長齊的牙齒

[ …呃…？]

[ 爸比！P tee醒了！] yim一邊喊著一邊跑走了

[ 唉呀！你這丫頭！怎麼可以吵醒人家呢！P tee現在可是端著小寶寶的！你啊…] 旁邊傳來的是久違的tul的聲音正斥著孩子

腦子還緩不過來的tee坐起來後打了個哈欠，tae剛從廚房出來見到自己寶貝醒了立即去到他身邊，可看著他一副還未清醒呆萌得很的樣子，真的忍不住想立即親一口…

tae徐徐坐下tee嗅到熟悉的薄荷香氣，便一下子靠到他頸膊上蹭著，雙手緊緊圈著他的頸子，閉上眼道 [ 呃…頭暈]

知道他起來起得太猛所以頭暈，tae也就順著他靠還可以借機大口吸寶貝，滿腔牛奶味真的太香了

他替tee整理著頭髮，溫柔的低語著 [ 肚子不疼了嗎？] tee搖了搖頭

[ 那就好，tul一家都到了，可見你睡得那麼熟便讓你睡久一點，飯菜也凖備好了，就差你一個，你好了就過去吧 ～]

[ 嗯…]

tee緩過來以後便整理一下儀容，也換過一身衣服，奶黃色的V領毛衣穿在他身上，露出了漂亮的鎖骨，腹部那絲隆起的曲線也特別明顯，配上濃郁的奶香。

可tae對於這個造型甚是不滿意

這樣軟呼呼又充滿奶味的teetee，應該他自己一個獨有才是！！

[ tul！好久不見了！] tee由tae伴著下樓後見到已經有些時日不見的好友tuI便熱情的打招呼

[ tee！我好想你啊！] 一向黏人的tul一下子就把他抱著了，而且還細心的遷就着tee的肚子，他們的alpha看著自己的omega黏黏糊糊的抱在一起，互相無奈的對望了一眼

[ …初次見面，我叫max吶，是yim他爸 ] 一身健碩高大，樣貌俊俏的爸爸正與這位準爸爸互相認識，max知道tae的身份顯赫，所以和他相處也顯得有些不自在

[ 你好你好，我叫tae…那個，tul一向都是這樣哦？]

max尷尬的乾咳了兩聲，笑道 [抱歉了…] 便把自家老婆拐回自己懷𥚃，又哄道 [好啦！老婆，先別抱著去吃飯吧～]…

家𥚃人多也就熱鬧起來，說說笑笑氣氛和諧得很，現正值陽光明媚的下午，午餐後yim和audy跑在家𥚃的小庭院玩

tae撐起了已封塵許久的太陽傘，讓tee可以舒適的在傘下歇著聊聊天，又端來了些水果和飲品給大家吃

傘下tee很自然地靠了在tae懷𥚃，減輕了腰的負擔也是舒服了不少，兩個家庭相聚當然少不了聊起懷孕經驗和育兒經 ，tae抱住他一邊替他扇著扇子，一邊認真的向兩位已有五年經驗的爸爸取經

tul一邊吃著橘子一邊輕鬆的說著 [我說啊，tee這都四個多月差不多五個月了，待會兒肚子就會大得超級快，那時腳丫都看不見了！而且每天寶寶都會和你互動一番，是不是很溫馨～ ]

旁邊直盯著小公主玩兒的max聽到他說得如此從容便忍不住道 [ 才不只是這樣…那時候yim長得太大，弄得你整天胃酸倒流，天天挺著大肚子往洗手間跑，都嚇壞我了，若yim動的太厲害你也會難受的睡不著！才不是什麼好事！] 

他這樣一說把兩位準爸爸嚇到了，tae見tee神色驟變，趕緊揉了揉tee的肚子安撫著他，默默唸道 [沒事的，沒事的…] 然後又摀住了他的耳朵認真的問道 [ 那…那還會出現什麼狀況呢?]

max想了想說 [ 中期除了浮腫，抽筋這些狀況外也還好，後期就是七月多開始才是辛苦，尿頻，心悸頭暈什麼的基乎成了日常，而假性陣痛是挺嚇人的，可緊記切勿自亂陣腳！] 他現在回想起孕期的各種狀況還甚是後怕，所以決定了以後都不會添第二個！

tul狠狠打了他一下抱怨道 [哎喲！老公你別嚇他們啦～tee，放心吧，沒事的！而且孩子出生後就會明白不管多辛苦也是值得的～你看看小公主…] 

穿著碎花裙子的小女孩活潑的跑在草地上，伴著陽光的照耀散發著稚嫩的氣息，孩子好聽的笑聲充斥著整個庭院，好幸福。

此刻的tae和tee彷佛看到了未來數年的生活，因為小生命降臨而變得熱鬧的家，他們每天要為孩子忙東忙西，想把所有最好的都給他們的孩子，要讓他茁壯成長。孩子大了又要替他的未來作打算…

光想想也感受到當中的辛苦和忙碌，但他們甘願面對這一種格外「辛苦」又伴隨濃濃幸福的未來。

Tbc   
Thanks❤️


End file.
